


Cornered

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: After a possession went wrong the reader is on the run, not only from the cops but from other hunters. When Sam and Dean catch up to her she's in for a rude awakening.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Cornered

Cornered  
Pairing: Sam, Dean, reader threesome, Sam & Dean

Author: khorybannefin

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 8038

Warnings: smut, profanity, oral sex both ways, anal sex, dub con, talk of possession/massacre, incest, stalking

A/N: I don’t write much anymore. My personal life has pretty well gone completely tits up since September. I dreamed this one. It’s taken me almost two weeks to write it. If you’ve been following me since the beginning you’ll recall I used to post 5k words a day. Yeah. I’m disgusted with myself too. And Wincest is kind of a rough topic for some folk. I get that. But this is what came.

You’d been a Hunter once. It seemed like such a long time ago. Demons seemed to love playing with Hunters. You’d watched the demon use your hands to slaughter your family, your best friends, your doctor, that one kid you kissed in fifth grade that still lived in town. It made you kill everyone in town you’d ever had a passing positive feeling for in a single bloodbath of a night.

You knew why. It made sure you did. It was a life for every exorcism you’d ever done. Exorcism had been your specialty. The demons had even started calling you “The Cardinal”. So when they’d finally caught up to you, trapped you and cut the sigil from you, you knew what would happen. You fought. You fought with everything you had, screaming and raging while the filth inside you laughed.

It made you watch every second, feel every second. When the demon crushed your little brothers skull between your hands you felt the skull crunch, felt blood and brains oozing between your fingers. You felt every slithering intestine when the demon tore your ex boyfriends guts out. All of it in the vivid enhanced senses of a creature from Hell.

When the night was over there were close to fifty bodies, murdered and mutilated all over town. The demon had you standing in the street under a traffic camera, grinning up at it, soaked and dripping in blood when it smoked out. No denial in the world would convince a court that you hadn’t perpetrated this atrocity. Though claiming demon possession would probably get you an insanity plea. No, h your life was over. It was time for the Cardinal to run.

****

“Dean, this isn’t going to work.” Sam paced around a demon trap that Dean had drawn and was now carefully disguising.

“This is the Cardinal Dean. Do you really think she’s going to fall for this?”

“Come on Sammy boy. Give me a little credit. Why do you think I had you paint the other two on the ceiling? She’ll see the big one and try to go around it one way or the other. The little ones up high get her.”

Sam considered the explanation while Dean grinned at him entirely too smugly. Eventually he rolled his eyes and brushed Dean off. He wasn’t about to give the bastard a cheer.

“I guess it takes one to know one huh Dean?” Sam threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the garage. Behind him Dean’s eyes flicked black.

“Damn right.”

–

He and Sam had been hunting this girl for three weeks. Ever since the massacre. They’d been headed to see the Cardinal anyway when they got wind of what happened. So of course the “FBI” showed up. Of course they saw the traffic cam and knew exactly what had happened. Trouble was they weren’t sure if she was still possessed or not. But she ran. She ran like Hell was on her ass, and it might have been, but so were two very determined hunters. See, demon or not, the Cardinal had information that they needed.

She ran far and fast, randomizing, and slept in the wild as often as motels. The fact that it took them three weeks to catch her was both impressive and not a little frustrating. She was in town at the cheapest motel. They hadn’t checked into it, having learned that lesson awhile back. They had a plan and this time nothing was ruining it. They finished setting up and went to meet their prey.

*****

You just couldn’t take another night outside. You were bruised all over from rocks and dear lord did you need a shower, if only to get all the ticks off you. Yeah not sexy but that’s what impromptu camping got you. Hot food was next on the list. Another power bar and you’d lose it. You stepped out of the motel feeling better than you had in weeks. You’d taken steps to change your appearance so hopefully no one would recognize you long enough for you to have a burger in peace. You took two steps before he spoke.

“Hey Y/N. Long time no see.”

The voice was deep, sort of husky, and almost familiar. Your head whipped around at the use of your real name and fixed on a tall blond leaning against a shiny black muscle car. You knew who he was. You knew what he was and why he was here. You’d been hiding from the law, sure, but you’d been hiding from other Hunters even more. Hunters took care of their own, good or bad, and the Winchester brothers were top dog on the circuit.

“Please, I can explain…” you were backing away with your hands out. All of your weapons were in your room or the trunk of your rental car, which you’d cleverly parked in the woods about a quarter mile from here.

“Oh I ain’t interested in explanations darling,” his smile was dark and his eyes were veiled as he stalked after you. “But you do have some information i want, and you’ve dragged me all over creation to get it.” His lips twisted into a snarl and his eyes went black.

“Now quit running before i have to get ugly.”

The second his eyes shifted you bolted into the woods behind you. You ran, jumped, twisted, shifted, and never slowed. You ran for your life. You heard Dean Winchester cuss behind you and the sound of that beast of a car spinning out. You made it to your rental in record time. You mourned the loss of the gear in your room but you had to get as far away as possible right fucking now!

You got out of the woods and took off down the road headed out of town. Lights came up behind you entirely too fast and the car started to edge close, harassing you. It wasn’t the muscle car. You cursed yourself ragged. This must be the other one, Sam. Proof came when he edged up beside you and motioned you to pull over. You recognized him, gave him the finger, which he laughed at, and gunned it.

Your rental car wasn’t one of those economy sedans but it wasn’t a sports car either. You managed to stay ahead of him but just. It was like he was toying with you. And he was. You knew it the second you saw Dean’s Chevy blocking the way out of town. Sons of bitches had trapped you! No, fuck that too, and fuck them for doing it. You swerved and took the left at the intersection. No idea where this led. Out in the boonies for sure. But at least you were still running. Not for long.

You hit the end of the pavement, and then the end of the dirt. This was a dead end. Only thing out here was a barn, a grain silo, and a lot of land, most of it wooded. That suited you just fine. If you had to escape through the woods again then that’s what would happen. And screw the both of them.

You parked the car in front of the barn and grabbed your depleted gear out if the trunk. You bypassed the barn and silo completely. They would expect you there and searching it would slow them down. You made for the woods at a low run. The lights of Sam’s car had disappeared awhile back. You didn’t know what that was about but you tried not to be seen anyway. The trees closed around you and you traveled in the dark. Well mostly dark. You had a military flashlight clipped to your belt with a red lens in it. You could see enough to move but it would be hard to see at any kind of distance. Time to disappear.

****

Sam was on speaker phone with Dean as soon as he caught her on the road.

“Oooh isn’t she clever. You know, we might think about adopting some of these tricks Dean. You know that shiny black penile extension of yours is kind of noticeable.”

“I’m sorry my what? I couldn’t hear you over the sounds of the hippie douchebags you’ve got peddling that plastic piece of shit you’re driving.”

“Oooh, hit a nerve there did I big brother? If you’re compensating you can just tell me. I’m family. I’ll understand.”

“Shut your fucking mouth Sammy or I’ll hit every nerve you’ve got and show you in not compensating for shit.”

“Yeah yeah. Big talk. But you never go through with it. I never figured demons to be such teases.”

“Yeah and I never expected soulless pain in the ass little brothers to jump so instantly on the gay incest band wagon. Now shut up I can see you coming.”

“Not yet you can’t.”

“For the love of… Just shut up!”

Sam just ended up laughing his ass off. Dean seemed easy to get a rise out of lately, and despite his protests he’s not as wholeheartedly against Sam’s suggestion as he wants to believe. He’d been rising to Sam’s goads more often, almost without thinking about it. Only a matter of time really.

Just like they’d planned the girl swerved left. Sam followed until he was sure she wasn’t going to turn around. He hit a high spot and watched her park and flee.

“Yep, headed right for the woods. Is she some kind of reincarnated Pocahontas or something?”

“Who the fuck cares? I’ve seriously lost all patience with this and I’m considering taking it out of her ass.”

“Hmm…i can’t say that doesn’t sound like a damn good idea.”

The brothers met on the other side of the woods. They parked on a hunting path, made for guys to park their trucks while they went out. Hadn’t been used in awhile. Neither had the garage like building in the woods between here and the silo. This was the final chapter of this little chase and the brothers were a little keyed up. They looked at each other. Deans eyes had gone demon black. Sam just sneered, his eyes predatory. They moved into the woods as one.

***

You’d been traveling for a bit when you’d come across an old trail. Couldn’t tell if it was game or human. Either way, even overgrown it was easier to navigate than forging ahead. You didn’t have a machete and you were done being scratched up. Path it was.

It ended up leading you to an old wooden building of some kind. Could be a hunting cabin or something. Looked rickety as hell from outside but you knew old structure like this often had hardier roots than it seemed. You touched the door when both brothers stepped out of the dark, flanking you, making retreat into the woods impossible. You did the only thing you could. You dove through the door and shut it behind you.

Shit shit shit! Trapped in a building was not where you wanted to be. You dropped your bag in the middle of the floor and took out two handguns. You stuck one in the back of your jeans and held the other upright as you hid behind a wall.

“You boys don’t have to do this! If you give me five minutes I can explain everything.” You shouted at the door you’d come in. Deans voice answered.

“Already said I don’t care. The murders back there? Either it was you or it wasn’t. Doesn’t matter to me. What I want doesn’t have anything to do with that. Come out quietly darling, and I won’t have to hurt you.”

“Yeah right,” you called back. “Promises from a demon. That’s cute. Why don’t you show me those pretty black eyes Winchester, so I can shoot them out of your skull?”

“Temper temper,” a softer voice says from behind you, causing you to whirl around and level a gun at Sam.

Good grief he was huge. He was the younger Winchester but you could never call him little. He filled the small space you were in, looming seemingly by nature. He had dark hair and soft hazel eyes. His hands were up, showing him unarmed. You didn’t believe that for a second. He was out of lunging distance though. At least you thought so.

“You seem to have a small prejudice against demons, Cardinal.” Sam smirked. “I would have thought a good possession would have cured you of that. Or maybe you just liked it too much. Is that it? That smoke sliding inside you. No conscience. No control. Just that release of responsibility. And nobody tying you down anymore. You’re free, and a demon gave you that. I’d be a little more grateful if I were you.”

You’d started shaking when you’d heard the name. The name the hell spawn gave you out of fear of what you were. And this excuse for a Hunter used it like a pet name. He went on about how good being possessed must have been and you seethed, your hands tightening around the weapon.

“How dare you, you fucking piece of shit!” You hissed at him in rage, cocking the pistol and advancing on him. “How dare you stand there and wax fucking poetic about the benefits of being possessed! That thing killed everyone I’d ever had a single good thought about and made me feel the whole thing. The only purpose in my life now is to find that creature and completely destroy it. And you and your contaminated filth of a brother are in my way.”

You realized your mistake as you simultaneously found a barrel against your back and the other pistol pulled out of your jeans. You’d been so furious and so focused on Sam that Dean had come in behind you without you even noticing.

“Well damn Sammy. I don’t think she likes me.”

Dean set the spare gun to the side. His hand slid around your waist, pulling you back against him. He leaned down and nuzzled your neck, smelling your hair.

“Mmm but you smell good Y/N. All clean soap and wild woods. If I’d known you’d feel this good I might have caught you sooner.”

Sam had stepped up and taken the other gun from your hands. He stepped closer too, doing the same from the front that Dean had done from behind. You could hear that the man actually let out a soft growl.

Your breath hitched at the noise and both boys caught it. Dean laughed low his arm around your middle pulling you tighter against him. You could feel his build through his clothes and knew if it came to a physical fight there was no way you would win. And the odds were worse with Sam, who’d just unclipped your hair, letting it fall around your shoulders. He was smiling. He slid his hand over your cheek and into your hair.

“So Y/N,” he said mildly. “How long has it been?”

Dean’s hand around your waist was playing with the hem of your shirt. He’d found bare skin and rough fingers were brushing across it. Goose bumps rose on your skin and you shivered. It was very distracting.

“H-how long has what been?”

Your voice was much breathier than you wanted. What the hell had happened in the last ten minutes? You’d been cornered and caught by other Hunters, one of whom was a demon. You weren’t at all positive that something wasn’t wrong with Sam either. And instead of fighting tooth and nail it seemed like things had gone tawdry romance novel. Were you really going to let these two men seduce you?

Sam knotted his fingers in your hair and yanked your head back. You failed to completely stifle a moan. Guess that answered that question.

“How long has it been,” Sam enunciated, as he stepped forward and sandwiched your body between his and Dean’s. “Since a man has touched you.”

*Entirely too fucking long* your brain replied instantly. You smacked your brain in the mouth. It didn’t matter how long. It didn’t matter how lonely you were just for human contact, never mind intimacy. It didn’t matter that the heat and scent of these two was going straight to your hormones, and the feel of them against you had you way hotter than you should be. None of it mattered. You decided you weren’t just going to give them what they wanted.

“None of your damn business.” You retorted, your voice steadier now. You looked at Sam defiantly and he just sneered.

“Oh really?” Sam’s eyes met Dean’s over your shoulder. “Apparently it’s none of my business. Maybe it’s yours.”

“I can definitely make it my business.”

Dean swept your hair to one side and started kissing and biting down the side of your neck. You froze stiff, eyes squeezed shut, jaw locked, refusing to react. Meanwhile you were going insane on the inside. He’d hit one of your buttons just like Sam had with the hair. That second hand pulled the strap of your tank and bra off your shoulder. He kissed out to the edge and his hand started to slide down your chest and into your shirt.

“Please,” you whimpered.

“Answer the question Y/N”

Sam’s voice was a breath of air against your lips. You shivered again as Dean pressed against your back. You could feel his arousal against you now and your legs trembled for a second. His nails scratched lightly in a line across your lower stomach. Lower things fluttered in response.

“Come on baby,” Dean purred into your ear as he brushed his fingers along your collar bone. “Tell us how long and we can make it all better.”

“It's…not…your…business…” you ground out, trying not to sob. You lost the battle when Dean’s hand dove into your shirt to cup your breast at the same time that Sam thrust a heavily muscled thigh between your legs.

“Oh god,” you moaned. “Three years! For fucks sake it’s been three years why do you care?”

Both men laughed with dark humor. Dean brushed rough fingers across your raised nipple. You dug your fingers into your jeans.

“We don’t care necessarily,” Sam said as he moved his thigh against your heated center. “It just gives us something to work for.” You arched back against Dean as Sam rolled his thigh muscle.

“See if we can’t make up for three years,” Dean growled in your ear. He pinched and rolled your nipple between two fingers and you cried out.

“What a waste.”

“No three years is a crime.” Sam said. He forced you to meet his eyes. “When we’re done you won’t remember three years.”

You were confused but his mouth descended on yours in a savage kiss and you stopped caring. You’d never been kissed this way in your life. His mouth and hands on you were bestial. It was as though he were trying to conquer and possess you and you were falling apart.

No. No, this wasn’t right. You shouldn’t be giving in to this so fast. Sure you were lonely, and apparently stunningly horny, but this? You were letting a demon, a DEMON, fondle your breasts like it was nothing. Were you drugged? Under a spell? It had to be something. You refused to believe that just the touch of two admittedly extraordinarily hot guys on your traitorous body was all it took to make you a moaning mess.

“NO!”

Your voice cracked as you shouted but you twisted with all your strength and broke free from between them. You ran towards the back of the building but your light was behind you. You hit a wall and started feeling along it. You heard Dean laugh behind you.

“Oooh Sammy. Playing hard to get.”

“Which would be more fun if we didn’t know just how badly she wants to get caught.”

Sans voice was smooth, predatory, and coming from one side. They had split and were flanking you. You turned and put your back to the wall, feeling the old wood against your skin as you slid along it, still feeling desperately for a door.

“Sam what is wrong with you?” You asked the darkness. “Your brother is a demon. I get that. But you used to be so kind and sweet. What happened?”

“Oh ho. Yeah tell her Sammy. I died and went demon when I got back. Tell her what you got, or rather didn’t.”

The voices were prowling closer. They were stalking you, taking their time. It was like a game for them.

“Wait, you died?”

“Oh yeah. Dean was a little late on the draw. That’s OK though. They brought me back. Just left a little bit behind is all. Honestly I don’t miss it. Having a soul never did me any favors.”

You stopped dead. What he said burned itself through your mind and everything about his behavior made sense. No soul meant no morals, no conscience, no guilt, no regret. It was just the here and now. Just selfish want. And apparently right now he wanted you.

Then you thought about that. The demon would do every dirty thing it could think of just for kicks. But Sam, he would do whatever pleased him in the moment, and if that included making you scream for several hours then so be it. And screw your body if that didn’t make you wet as hell.

They were both evil and you knew it, but the idea of being selfishly sexually used until you broke was painfully appealing right now. You were forced to confess, to yourself if nothing else, that it wasn’t a spell. It was just you, needy twisted you, and two of the hottest guys you’d ever seen, who were even more twisted than you were. Fine. This was going to go down? Let them fucking earn it.

Your grin was feral in the dark. You found the latch to the back door. You jiggled it loudly and sprinted straight forward, towards the light you could barely see. Of course the brothers had planned to pounce you once you hit the door. They didn’t expect you to turn tail back into the building.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said, sounding determined.

You heard a huff of laughter from Sam as both began pursuing. You hit the center of the room and deliberately spun the flashlight, setting its glow to lighting random sections. Then you dodged to one side.

It ended up being a big mistake. You’d never seen the building in daylight. You weren’t even passing familiar with it. Which was why you tripped over something in the floor and a slab of wood hit you low in the stomach sending out a grunt of air. it was all Sam needed. Before you could stand on your own Sam’s hips pinned you where you were and his hand in your hair yanked you upright.

“Think you’re so fucking clever now don’t you?” He hissed in your ear, spare hand roaming over your body. “I knew you’d given in the second you hit that light. If you’d really wanted to escape you’d have gone for the gun. You wanted us to catch you.”

“You are a very bad girl,” Dean grinned, black eyed as he stepped out of the dark. “And just because you made us chase you i think we’re going to make you our little whore tonight.” You couldn’t help it. You shivered in Sam’s arms.

“Oooh she likes that Dean. We’re going to make you scream little whore. You’re going to do everything we want, and you’re going to love it. I bet you’re soaked right now just thinking about it. What do you think Dean?”

“I think you’re right little brother,” Dean says in a low voice as he saunters over. “But it never hurts to check.”

You whimper as you feel Dean’s fingers pop the button on your jeans. You struggle helplessly in Sam’s arms as the zipper slides down. Sam is still controlling you by the hand in your hair. He pulls your head to one side so he can growl in your ear.

“Are you gonna be wet for us baby? Hmm? When Dean slides his fingers into those panties you going to be good and hot? Come on. You can tell me.”

Sam licked a wet line up the side of your neck and then bit down hard, sucking and worrying at the flesh until the mark was so dark it was almost purple. You writhed, moaning as he did it and rubbing your thighs together.

Dean meanwhile had slid his hands into the back of your jeans and was kneading the soft ample flesh of your ass. He stepped in closer, using his hold on you to pull you in as he ground his front against you. You could feel the erection in his jeans straining to get out as he rubbed himself over the panties exposed by your open zipper. Dean leaned in and buried his face in the other side of your neck.

“I’m going to work my fingers in that wet pussy of yours until you’re almost there,” he growled. “Then I’m going to fuck you with my tongue until you come so hard you can’t stand up.” He pulls back and looks you in the eye so you can see the wicked promise there.

“Oh god,” you moan as you feel his hand slip past your waistband.

Dean’s heavy fingers slide instantly through your folds and you arch against Sam with a cry. He strokes you deftly, circling your already sensitive clit as you writhe against Sam, your ass grinding against his hard on.

“Fuck Sam. Never felt a girl this wet. She’s so hot she could take both of us.”

“Would you like that Y/N? Want to feel Dean and I both fucking you?”

All you could do was gasp at the thought. Three years of not being touched and now two at once? Your mind couldn’t contain it. Then Dean pushed a finger inside you and you almost lost your mind, crying out and jerking forward into his hand.

“Maybe not both of us right away. God i can’t wait to get my cock in her. She’s so fucking tight it’s practically virginal. Gonna love fucking you open.”

His dirty mouth was killing you almost as fast as his hand down your pants. You were panting and moaning. It only got worse when he added a second finger. Apparently Sam was feeling left out because he turned you so he could kiss you hard enough to bruise your lips. He stripped the shirt and bra off of you and was mauling your breasts, squeezing them hard enough to leave fingermarks and pinching and pulling at the nipples.

You didn’t know what to do with yourself. They were pulling you apart. One arm was slung around Dean’s shoulders, clinging as he drove you closer to the edge. The other was around the back of Sam’s neck as you tried to match the ferocity of his kisses. As Dean drove you close you started to get louder and your grip on him started to contain fingernails.

“Oooh no you don’t,” Dean shook a warning finger at you as he removed his hand from your wanting sex. Then he knelt down and stripped the rest of your clothes off.

“Mm now that’s a sight,” he said, looking up from the ground, taking in your nude body from that angle. “Open her up for me Sammy. Let me taste that sweet peach.”

Sam slid a hand down your thigh until he hooked a knee. He lifted it up and then to one side, spreading your legs apart and watching as Dean licked his lips in anticipation. Dean slid his hands up the inside of your thighs and looked you straight in the eye as he leaned in. He watched the look on your face as he licked the first broad stroke from your wet center up to your swollen clit. The moan you let out was obscene and helpless. Your legs trembled. Dean grinned like he’d won a prize at the fair.

Dean started in earnest and you couldn’t help the hand that crept into his short blond hair. Everything he did drove you wild. You shook, moaned, and jerked against him, but he wasn’t satisfied.

“Sam,” he growled.

“Oh you’re going to love this,” Sam cooed into your ear.

Sam’s hands went around your waist to steady you as Dean put both of your knees over his shoulders and lifted you off the floor. You made a squeak of startlement as Dean’s hands on your back replaced the heat of Sam’s body. Together they moved you up and back, laying you on a flat surface of planks you hadn’t even known were there. The benefits of scouting the location in daylight.

So now you were basically laying on a table. You felt the roughness of the old wood against your bare back, but it was an afterthought. The things Dean’s tongue was doing to you was erasing every other thought in your head.

When he said he was going to fuck you with his tongue he was serious. His tongue was thrusting in and out of you now, filling your heat but not nearly like you wanted. His thumb was lazily circling your clit, building you, as he watched you writhe, his one arm pinning you down. Sam stood watching for a minute.

“Hmm.” He mused. “I’m feeling entirely too left out.”

He stepped up to where your head lay on the table and you looked up at him. He licked his lips, predatory, and his hands went to his pants. You watched, transfixed, as he pulled free easily one of the largest erections you’d ever seen. He stood there, stroking it lazily, the head dark red and dripping precum. He reached over and grabbed your hair, pulling your head back.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, and pushed his swollen cock head past your parted lips. He thrust until he hit the back of your throat, and then backed off.

“Dean gets to fuck your pussy with his tongue. I'm going to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours. You’re going to come for Dean screaming around my dick in your mouth, understand?” You nodded, not able to express how much hotter this whole thing seemed to get minute by minute.

“Good girl,” Sam purred, before beginning to pump himself into your mouth at a steady pace. His hand worked in your hair, sometimes soothing and encouraging, other times painful and controlling. You loved it all.

“So good Y/N. Pretty mouth around my cock. Sucking it all down.”

Sam bit his bottom lip, clearly enjoying himself. Then he chanced a glance down at his brother and found Dean’s eyes glued to the image of his cock disappearing into your mouth. He grinned in wicked triumph.

“Like what you see Dean?” Dean yanked his eyes closed.

“Oooh no. Don’t hide. You like watching Y/N suck my cock. Like seeing those perfect swollen lips taking me in over and over, my dick shining and wet from her mouth. Oooh Dean if I’d known you liked to watch I’d have done this months ago.”

The thought of Dean watching you sucking off his brother really turned you on. Between that, the dirty talk, Sam’s dick and Dean’s mouth you started to tense. Between one thought and the next Dean grabbed you with both hands, pinning your hips down while he lapped up your orgasm while above you screamed your release with Sam’s great cock buried in your throat.

“Oooh yeah. That’s a good girl.”

Sam pulled back, leaving you breathless on the table. He sauntered over to Dean who was standing with a look of triumph.

“Satisfied?” Sam asked.

“Only for that,” Dean replied. “There’s no way she’s getting out of here without me fucking her.”

“I agree, but i still want to taste her.”

Now Dean obviously had another idea when he heard those words come out of Sam’s mouth. Based on shit that had been happening lately and his own darker feelings towards his brother he shouldn’t have been surprised at what happened. Before he could get an inkling of Sam’s plan the man had leaned in and licked her juices from his face from chin to bottom lip.

Dean went from shock to fury in three seconds, having his brother by the lapels and slamming him against a post hard enough to shake dust from the eaves. His eyes had gone oil black and his voice was a dark rasp.

“Sammy,” he said, dangerously quiet. “I’m about done playing these little games with you, hear me? You’re trying to push me and i won’t be pushed.”

“How about pulled?” Sam smarted off before pulling Dean hard against him. Sam’s full erection ground against the one still hiding in Dean’s pants.

“Come on Dean.” Sam whispered like the serpent in the garden. “We’ve been fighting this for years. We’ve been so close thousands of times and we’ve chickened out. Because of what? Societal mores that don’t matter? And here we are. We both want this. You can’t tell me you don’t. No guilt. Just pleasure. Just for once stop pretending to be dad and just do what you want.”

Dean looked up from the floor, breathing hard. His eyes weren’t demon black anymore. They were green eyes, Dean’s eyes, and they were spitting fire. He growled, feral, and pounced on his brother, savage kisses and bites rained down on that smooth tanned flesh that he’d fought not to think about since puberty hit.

“Fuck Sam. Why now? Why here?”

“Because you were ready. Now i think Y/N has recovered sufficiently. I think we both deserve a good cum for all of this trouble tonight. What do you think?”

“Oooh definitely,” Dean smirked, turning his attention back to you.

You’d watched the exchange between the Winchesters, shock and arousal warring inside you. You admitted that you were into watching gay sex. Incest was a one though. But these two. The closeness between them always seemed weird. Too close and kind of tense. Maybe this was why. And with their current moral states there was nothing holding then back. Hooray for lack of conscience. Of course then they turned back to you and you knew your night wasn’t over.

The boys came towards you and you clenched your legs together. You tried to sit up, but Sam just placed a huge hand in the middle of your chest, giving you a warning look. Yeah you really weren’t getting out of this. Sam spread your legs and looked at you, swollen and pink from Dean’s mouth. He rubbed his thumb over your clit and you tried to close your legs. He smacked your thigh with the other hand and you opened back up.

“She’s definitely ready.” Sam confirmed.

Then Sam turned and watched Dean’s face as he unbuttoned Deans pants and dragged the zipper down. Dean was breathing fast and he closed his eyes as Sam pushed his jeans and shorts down past his hips, freeing his erection. When Sam’s hand closed around the base, squeezing it, Dean couldn’t stop the moan. Sam stroked his brother a few times until Dean made him stop.

“Jesus fuck Sammy.”

“That good huh? Trust me, it gets better.”

Dean shook his head as Sam turned bringing Dean forward. Sam took Dean in hand and swiped him through your folds. He gathered your wetness and stroked it over Dean’s cock, slicking it. Dean was nigh ready to pop right then.

“Look at him Y/N.” Sam commanded. “Look at Dean. Cock all wet and hard. He’s been thinking about fucking you since we trapped you in here. Tell Dean how much you want him. Let him hear it. ”

“Please Dean,” you sat up on your elbows to look at him. “Please.”

“Oh come on,” Sam rolled his eyes. “I know you can do better than that. Explicit. Now.” Sam fixed you with a glare. You took a deep breath, your cheeks flushing. You were never good at dirty talk.

“Please fuck me Dean. I want your cock inside me so bad. I need you to fuck me open and fill me up. Please just take me.”

“That’s more like it,” Dean growled.

The blond Winchester stepped forward and began to push the swollen head of his aching cock inside. He went slow. Between the swell of the first orgasm and her lack of activity she was very small for his girth.

“God! So fucking tight! I can feel you stretching open around me. Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Please don’t stop!” You gasped, near mindless with the pleasure of feeling someone finally filling you to the limit.

“It’s so good! Dean don’t stop please god!”

Dean was doing his best to maintain his control. His head was back, eyes squeezed shut, an ungodly moan escaping him as he bottomed out in you. You were whimpering, legs trembling around his waist. He didn’t see as Sam reached down and squeezed one of your nipples. You moaned and rolled your hips against Dean, who promptly swore and and drew out before thrusting back into you.

You began that delicate ballet that quickly turned into base rutting. You were mindless, desperate in your desire to reach your end, and to force him to reach his. It seemed Sam had a similar goal, but he was focused almost entirely on Dean.

“You know how hot you look right now Dean?” Sam whispered in his ear. “I love watching your cock disappear into her tight little pussy. Watching you fuck her gets me hard, did you know that Dean?”

Sam’s hands landed on Dean’s shoulders and caressed down his back, coming to rest on his hips. He stroked Dean’s hips as Dean thrust roughly into you, drawing forth desperate moans. You were getting close, and judging from Dean’s growing hardness so was he. Behind him Sam stepped closer, pressing against Dean’s back. Sam kept rhythm with Deans thrusts, only Dean could feel Sam’s erection, hard and hot, pressing against his back and sliding in precum with every movement. As Dean fucked into you Sam was fucking against Dean’s back.

And it was driving Dean to levels of arousal he hadn’t thought possible.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Y/N!”

“YES! Oooh god Dean do it. Do it now!”

You wailed as you came, your legs locked around him and hips grinding. You’d arched so far off the table that only your shoulders still made contact. Dean likewise had a bruising grip on your hips and was cursing as he rammed briefly into you over and over, strings of curses falling from his lips. You noticed Sam smiling behind him, watching the two of you with lust blown eyes. You did not see Sam’s hand manipulating Dean’s scrotum or the base of his cock, drawing out his orgasm as long as possible. Eventually the both of you practically collapsed.

*****

It turned out that the brothers hadn’t been hunting you because of the massacre. They knew it was demon and didn’t care. They were looking for info on Sam’s missing soul and the Mark of Cain Dean was wearing. You being the current demon specialist they figured you might know a thing or two. Turns out there were some books they could find, and a few esoteric creatures they could interrogate to get some leads, but you didn’t have any straight answers. In return they promised to keep hunting and if they came across your demon they’d give you a call. You kissed them both and left the shed at dawn with a smile and some seriously wobbly legs.

You weren’t there to see the knock down, drag out brother fight. Too bad. Between the two trained Hunters and their various Supernatural advantages they pretty much demolished the building. They walked back to the Impala, bleeding and arguing.

“Sammy, you’re my brother, but I’m about a hairs breadth from tearing your throat out. What has gotten into you lately?”

“I think you mean what has gotten out of me, and out of you too. Dean, this has needed to happen for years. I’ve wanted it so bad and fought it for so long. I know you feel the same, or you wouldn’t have reacted the way you did in there.”

“Dean,” Sam stopped him with a hand to his chest as they reached the car. He stepped in close. “Look at me. Tell me you’ve never once thought of my hands on you. Tell me you’ve never dreamed of what my mouth would taste like, or how my lips would feel wrapped around your cock. Tell me you’ve never come hard into your hand just dreaming of the noises I’d make while you fucked me. Tell me none of that has ever happened and I’ll stop. I swear it.”

Sam stepped back. His eyes were dilated and he was breathing hard again. The bulge in his pants was very obvious and he looked at Dean from under dark lashes. He clenched his hands into fists, like he was barely holding back.

“I’ll tell you right now Dean that every bit of that is true for me. The first time I ever caught you masturbating my dick got hard so fast it hurt. Every time we shared a bed I knew when you were jacking it. I wanted to reach around and do it for you. Instead i humped the mattress until I came. Jesus Dean I’ve been aching to get you in bed. I don’t care how or why. I don’t care who’s on top. I just want to fuck you Dean.”

Dean was pretty sure he was losing his mind during all of this. When Sam got close and started saying all that dirty shit it was like a punch to the gut. First, every bit of it was true, like the son of a bitch could read his mind. Second, hearing him say it like that, dark voice and breath on his lips, gave him the hard on of his life. Then the little prick stepped off, confessed his darkest secrets, practically begged to be fucked, and stood there looking at him like he was three seconds from exploding with sexual tension. At that point regular Dean and demon Dean reached a consensus. That dark smirk twisted his mouth, he cocked his head.

“Well?” His voice was gravel. “The fuck you want? An engraved invitation?”

Dean held out his hands, like he was waiting for Sam’s next move. Sam stood frozen for three blinks before he stalked forward, grabbed Dean by the collar, and kissed him like an animal, almost all teeth. The younger Winchester pinned his brother against the side of his sacred car and kissed him hungrily, his hands tearing at clothes. Deans hands got in the way, doing the same thing.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam growled, yanking Dean’s jeans to the ground before locking his mouth back on his brothers. “You still taste like her.”

Dean didn’t care. The muscled torso he’d been looking at for years was under his hands and he scratched over that tanned skin, making Sam hiss and grind against him. He bit down on Sam’s neck at the same time that Sam found his nipples, both of them moaning and thrusting against each other, their damned erections lubing themselves with precum.

It was Sam that couldn’t stand it. He reached between them, fisting both hot members in one huge hand, and pumping them.

“Oooh Jesus fuck Sammy!” Dean groaned, his head on his brothers shoulder. “How is that so good?”

“It gets better,” Sam puffed out, trembling as he controlled himself. After a few more strokes he stopped and Dean groaned, but he was panting. Sam sank down to his knees in the dirt.

“Sam?”

“Gotta taste you Dean.”

Dean looked down at his beautiful brother. He brushed the long brown hair out of his face. Dark lashes framed eyes that looked practically all pupil, and lips gone red and swollen from rough kisses. The heavy head of his cock bobbed in front of those lips and he watched as his own brother licked the precum off the end. Damned if he didn’t moan like a fucking porno as he watched Sam open his mouth and suck him down. Dean’s hand wove into Sammy’s hair as he licked and sucked at his cock, hands working what his mouth couldn’t reach.

“Oh fuck. God Sam that’s so good. Your fucking mouth, Jesus, god, keep that up and I’m gonna cum down your throat.”

“Mmm, not yet,” Sam said as he pulled his mouth off.

He yanked open the back door and ordered Dean to lay down. Sam climbed in after, spreading Dean’s legs to make room. Dean looked dubious. Sam started kissing him and again their erections are sliding against each other. Dean was distracted until he felt Sam’s fingers, cold with lube, touch his ass.

“Woah!”

“Relax, Dean. Just relax. I’m not going to hurt you I promise.”

Sam moved down, taking Dean in his mouth again while slowly circling the outside of Dean until he relaxed. Little by little, achingly slowly, Sam worked in one finger and then a second. By the second one Dean has completely reversed his opinion of this whole thing.

“Sammy I swear to god if you don’t stop screwing around and fuck me already HOLY SHIT! What the fuck was that?”

Sam had hit Dean’s prostate just to shut him up. He flashed his older brother a look of smug superiority. He hit it again and Dean arched off the seat.

“Mmm, I think you like that. More?”

“Oh hell yes!”

Sam smirked and moved up kissing his brother as he slicked himself with lube, loving the feel of it and knowing in seconds he’d be buried to the hilt inside Dean, like he’d dreamed of for years.

“You’re really not ready enough Dean, so I’m going to have to take it slow,” Sam rubbed teasing circles around Dean’s sensitive hole with his lubed cock head. Then he leaned in close and whispered in Dean’s ear.

“You never forget your first Dean. I’m going to fuck you wide open big brother.”

On the last word Sam pushed the head of his cock past the first ring of muscle in Dean’s ass. Between the words and the penetration Dean let out a moan like a porn star, loud and utterly obscene. Sam worked as slowly now as he had with his fingers, even with Dean pleading nearly in tears for him to hurry up.

When his hips finally pressed into Dean’s ass it felt like there should have been a fanfare. Both brothers were panting and making little desperate noises. Dean couldn’t deny that Sam was larger than he’d thought. He also wouldn’t trade this for a second. He’d never been hotter in his life. Years of wanting his brother and every type of moral excuse stopping him and for what? This was incredible. Sam twitched inside him and Dean groaned, lifting his hips.

“Sam, fucking move!”

He didn’t really have to tell Sam twice. Feeling Dean tense and thrust against him made him move in reaction. He was slow at first, but Dean didn’t want slow. He wanted rough, and fucked if Sam didn’t want it that way too. Sam picked up Dean’s legs and shoved his knees towards his chest. Dean took a death grip on his own dick as Sam pounded into him.

“Shit shit SHIT! Dean!”

Sam got close fast, so he shifted his hips, hitting Dean’s prostate, and Dean was screaming, cum pumping hot across his chest. His ass clamped tight and Sam cried out, pumping load after load deep into his older brothers ass. They both collapsed, high and panting. When they’d come down enough to think Dean was the first to break the silence.

“You cheated.”


End file.
